AhoBaka
by kuro-mumei
Summary: Aomine et Kagami ont été admis dans la même université aux Etats-unis. Ils deviennent colocataires. Ils se sont rapprochés depuis leur première année de lycée, et sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais les idiots qu'ils sont ne le savent pas (encore) ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic! En fait elle n'est pas si nouvelle que ça, puisque à la base, je l'avait écrite rapidement depuis assez longtemps et je ne comptais pas la mettre en ligne. Mais suite au dernier commentaire de BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY sur ma fiction 'Darling', me demandant si les "stars du NBA" (Aomine et Kagami) étaient ensembles, je n'ai pas pu résister *fujoshi mode:ON!*. Je suis entrain d'arranger la fic et d'ajouter quelques détails, mais elle ne sera pas très longue.

Merci beaucoup Viii-chan pour tes encouragements, même si tes ciseaux rouges me font un peu peur (sumimaseeen)

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas... je me contente d'écrire mes fantasme de fujoshi *fufufufufu*

NB: J'ai mis ~~ à la place du nom de l'université, parce que je ne connais absolument rien des universités aux Etats-Unis :P

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_

* * *

'Félicitations M. AOMINE Daiki! Vous êtes admis à l'université de ~~ dans le cursus de sport-étude en Basketball...'

Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lut et relut sa lettre d'admission des dizaines de fois, avant de sauter de joie, de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. Il allait enfin pouvoir se mesurer aux plus grands. Il pouvait enfin envisager une carrière sérieuse dans le Basketball, puisqu'il allait faire ses débuts dans l'une des universités américaines les plus réputées pour son bon niveau dans ce sport.

Les Etats-Unis ne faisaient même pas partie de ses choix de départ, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens pour se payer des études et assurer son logement et ses dépenses quotidiennes. Mais vers la fin de l'été, lors d'un match amical auquel il avait participé dans le cadre d'une campagne organisée par une ONG, il s'était fait repérer par un professeur de l'université de ~~ _ qui passait ses vacances au Japon_ qui l'avait abordé après la victoire de son équipe.

" Vous avez un talent extraordinaire, et ce serait bien dommage de gâcher cela, lui avait-il dit. Vous devriez présenter votre candidature et demander une bourse d'étude. Je suis prêt à vous recommander personnellement auprès de l'administration."

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait été admis, avec une bourse d'études. Il ne lui restait plus qu' à trouver un logement et à renforcer son anglais.

* * *

"Oi! Bakagami! T'es en retard!

\- Ahomine... je te rappelle qu'on est samedi matin, et que je n'ai pas entrainement. J'avais besoin de dormir. Pourquoi tu veux me voir?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est surement pas parce que j'apprécie ta compagnie, répondit le bleuté avec son arrogance habituelle.

-Tu veux te battre alors? one-on-one?

-Non plus. En fait, j'ai...besoin de... de ton aide!" balbutia Aomine avec beaucoup moins d'assurance.

Les deux rivaux s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur première année de lycée; ils se voyaient de temps en temps pour s'affronter sur le terrain, et malgré leurs échanges qui se terminaient souvent en disputes, il se respectaient et s'appréciaient _ bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à l'admettre. Mais le fait qu'Aomine mette sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide à Kagami avait beaucoup étonné ce dernier, qui hocha donc la tête et attendit, curieux, que son interlocuteur continue.

"En fait, comme tu as déjà vécu aux USA, tu es la personne la mieux placée... et je... bon! j'ai été admis à ~~ et j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver un logement, parce que les dortoirs sont déjà plein. Et puis... si tu pouvais m'aider un peu en anglais...

-Tu...tu...tu veux dire que toi aussi tu pars à ~~? demanda Kagami, dont les yeux étaient arrondis comme des soucoupes.

-Comment ça, toi aussi?

\- Bah...euh... tu te souviens le match à la fin de l'été? J'ai été repéré par un professeur et j'ai présenté ma candidature. Je ne savais pas si je voulais retourner aux USA, mais il m'a motivé et quand Alex a su cela, elle m'a également apporté son soutien...

-Je.. moi aussi j'ai été repéré, comme toi. Il a du aimer notre jeu à tous les deux, puisqu'on a du s'entraider, vu qu'on était dans la même équipe. Je vais donc devoir encore te supporter pendant quelques années, Bakagami!

-Me supporter? Je suis ne suis donc pas assez bien pour monsieur Ahomine! Et dire que jetais prêt à t'aider et même à te proposer de vivre en collocation là-bas.

-Quoi? Vraiment?"

Aomine était vraiment surpris; il fixa Kagami pendant un bon moment avant que ce dernier lui fasse une tape sur l'épaule, avec un sourire amusé.

" Comme je suis vraiment gentil, je vais te dire que ma proposition tient toujours aho. Si tu veux en savoir plus, viens chez moi! je te donnerai les détails et je te montrerai les photos des appartements qu'Alex a trouvés.

\- Merci Kagami." Balbutia le bleuté, timidement.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son rival agisse de la sorte, et son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine. **_Non non non je ne dois pas rougir! Mais qu'est ce qui me prends? Je suis... content de sa proposition? oui... Excité à l'idée de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie? ... sûrement pas! C'est Bakagami quand même! Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est un idiot qui pense être plus fort que moi au basket! Mais il est sympa quand même... me proposer de vivre avec lui et m'offrir son aide alors que je suis plus que désagréable avec lui! Mais c'est Bakagamiii...Ba ka ga..._**

Les pensées d'Aomine furent interrompues lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent à l'appartement du roux. Il oublia les sensations bizarres qu'il avait eues plus tôt et passa une après-midi agréable avec son rival, entre discussions, disputes et repas_ tous deux étaient des estomacs sur pattes, et avaient pris l'habitude de se goinfrer chez Kagami ou dans un restaurant après leurs affrontements.

Tout se passa très rapidement jusqu'à la cérémonie de fin d'étude. Les préparatifs étaient faits et les deux joueurs de basket avaient trouvé un bon logement pas très loin de leur faculté. Les recherches avaient été effectuées entre deux leçons d'anglais intensif, ponctuées de disputes _ Aomine avait très vite appris des insultes dans la langue de Shakespeare. Mais en général, Kagami avait été très patient avec lui et tous deux appréciaient vraiment les moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, même s'ils étaient toujours dans cette attitude de rivalité. Kuroko leur tenait compagnie de temps en temps, et il avait bien remarqué le rapprochement entre ses lumières. **_Ils sont tous deux trop fiers pour se l'avouer... la cohabitation entre eux va être vraiment très intéressante!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello \\(^o^)/

Merci beaucoup pour les follow/favorite et les reviews!

Arigatou **L'vin** (il va y avoir un ptit peu de jalousie dans la suite bien-sur!) , **nekkochii** (j'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^), **Laura-067** (merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire _ et pour tous les autres d'ailleurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je pense que ce chapitre répond à tes questions :D) , **Kind-NightmarE** (moi aussi j'aime bien quand Aomine est "soumis", mais il va aussi avoir des moments dominants ;) j'aime alterner!), **BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY** (j'espère que la fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!) et **AngieStark** (merci beaucoup! Je te 'ponds' la suite, en espérant que tu vas aimer :) )

Et surtout merci à **Viii-chan** (tes ciseaux rouges me font toujours aussi peur... ^^')

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait retrouvé le manga dans le rayon 'yaoi hentai' :P

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_ (traduction après le chapitre... désolée s'il y en a beaucoup, c'est pour faire plus réaliste ^^)

* * *

" Taigaaaaaaaaaa!"

Une tornade blonde se jeta dans les bras d'un Kagami ensommeillé, qui lâcha sa valise et rendit l'étreinte à son mentor, qui s'apprêtait à lui coller un bisou sonore sur les lèvres. Mais le roux détourna la tête, embarrassé, et murmura: " _Alex, I'm not a kid anymore!_ "

Alexandra lui lança un regard attendri et n'insista pas. Elle se tourna vers Aomine et lui souhaita la bienvenue, avant de guider les deux hommes vers la sortie du terminal. Elle les conduisit vers leur appartement _ qui n'était pas très loin du sien_ et les invita à dîner dans un restaurant mexicain du cartier.

Ils étaient à une semaine de la rentrée, mais ils ne pouvaient attendre jusque là pour jouer au basket. Tous les jours, ils se familiarisèrent avec les joueurs de street basket de la région, et eurent l'occasion de participer à des match de bon niveau. Aomine était surpris du fait que la plupart des joueurs puissent rivaliser avec lui_ sa fierté avait pris un sacré coup!_ mais il prenait beaucoup de plaisir et avait retrouvé sa motivation pour s'entraîner et progresser. Il ne le disait jamais _ plutôt mourir que l'avouer!_ mais il était très heureux et même rassuré que Kagami soit avec lui, car il se sentait moins seul et moins dépaysé.

* * *

Un rythme de vie paisible s'installa rapidement: entre cours, entraînements et street basket, nos deux japonais avaient un emploi du temps bien remplis. Ils s'étaient assez rapidement intégrés dans une promotion formée de jeunes gens venus des 4 coins du monde. Ils sortaient de temps en temps avec un petit groupe, et avaient pris l'habitude de dîner dans le fameux restaurant mexicain du premier soir presque tous les vendredis.

" _Oh! look! our favorite Japanese duo!_ " s'était exclamé Sam, qui venait du Texas.

Il était brun aux cheveux bouclés , et était toujours de bonne humeur. Mesurant 2m10, il avait subi diverses moqueries concernant sa taille durant son enfance, mais il se fondait parfaitement dans son groupe actuel, qui était tout aussi atypique que lui. Cependant, il était incontestablement le plus excentrique de tous, autant dans son apparence _ avec un style vestimentaire très coloré et d'innombrables tatoos _ que dans sa manière de parler _ il avait un accent très prononcé et donnait des surnoms à tous ses amis . Il était l'un des premiers amis de nos deux japonais, qui étaient très amusés face à ses comportements très "kiséens". Ils lui en avaient d'ailleurs parlé, en lui promettant de lui présenter leur ami mannequin _ qui entamait à présent une carrière très prometteuse dans le cinéma.

 _" You're late Tai and Dai!_ Avait continué le bouclé. _We've already ordered the food. What took you so long?_

\- _Aomine's parents are coming to visit him tomorrow_ , avait répondu ledit Tai. _I was helping him with the extra bed and other things._

 _\- Oh so you're gonna have 3 Aomines at home for some time..._ _So it's gonna be one 'Aomine' and two 'Aomine-san',_ plaisanta Steve, qui aimait taquiner les deux rivaux sur le fait qu'ils s'appelaient mutuellement par leurs noms de famille. Le jeune homme etait un peu plus petit que Sam, mais il était beaucoup plus musclé. Il était le Don Juan de la bande, et sortait avec une fille différente chaque semaine, mais avec ses amis, il se révélait être très fidèle, attentionné et blagueur.

- _You're wrong Steve_ , intervint Rey, qui était de mère japonaise et de père américain. Il avait d'ailleurs été la première personne à approcher Aomine et Kagami, rappelant à ce dernier son frère adoptif _ qui était en sport-étude dans une autre université aux USA. _It's going to be 'Aomine', 'otou-san' and 'okaa-san'! Don't forget that Taiga is Daiki's perfect housewife in this old grumpy couple!_ "

Aomine et Kagami rougirent fortement devant leurs 3 amis qui eux, riaient de bon cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient traiter de vieux couple, mais cela les embarrassait toujours autant. Ils eurent un rire gêné, mais l'atmosphère, la nourriture épicée et les bières leur fit vite oublier ce petit incident.

* * *

M et Mme Aomine étaient très heureux de passer du temps avec leur fils. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs du mal à dissimuler son émotion et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en les voyant se diriger vers lui à l'aéroport. Kagami l'avait accompagné, parce que selon Ahomine "tu sais mieux te repérer que moi Bakagami, et puis tu m'aideras à porter les valises!" . Le roux regardait la famille d'un air à la foi attendri , nostalgique et triste. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir le coté fragile de son rival, mais sa propre famille lui manquait _ les appels téléphonique, mails et visites étaient très rares. Il rentra à l'appartement avec ses compatriotes, puis il les laissa profiter de leur temps ensemble en allant se défouler au street basket.

Après le départ des parents du bleuté, la même routine reprit, et après un petit tournoi de basket au sein même de l'université, les étudiants eurent droit à des vacances de noël bien méritées. Aomine et Kagami avaient dû rester aux États-Unis_ les billets d'avion étaient peu disponibles et bien trop chers à cette période de l'année_ et ils furent invités à passer la veille de noël chez Rey. La soirée fut très agréable, et la mère de leur ami était bien contente de pouvoir discuter en japonais.

Pour le nouvel an, Steve avait invité une quinzaine de personnes chez lui, et ils s'étaient tous divisés les taches quant à la nourriture et les boissons à apporter_ la bouffe et l'alcool étaient les éléments clés d'une bonne soirée!

" _Why don't we play 'truth or dare'?_ avait suggéré une personne vers trois heures du matin. Tout le monde était dans un état euphorique, et certains étaient même un peu saouls.

C'est ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes formèrent un cercle, et le jeu commença. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup devant les idées bizarres et farfelues de certains, mais bientôt, les défis devinrent plus osés, et les questions plus indiscrètes. Entre les _'Did you ever have sex in a car?'_ ou _'I dare you to do a sexy dance on the gummy bear song ',_ nos amis découvrirent des choses étonnantes sur certaines personnes. Mais la plus grande surprise vint quand Sam _ qui en était déjà à son quatrième verre depuis le début du jeu_ lança un _'Tai, have you ever had the hots for a guy?'_. Sa réponse fut affirmative.

" _Oh, I didn't know you were gay, Taiga!_ s'exclama Rey, en lui donnant des coups de coudes.

- _Oh shut up will ya?_ murmura un Kagami plus qu'embarrassé, dont la couleur des joues rivalisait a présent avec celle de ses cheveux. _I'm bi, ok? It's not a big deal."_

La première pensée d'Aomine fut **_'mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit?'_ ** puis _**'je me demande quel est son type de mec... je parie que c'est les gars fragiles et un peu effacés comme Kuroko... ou peut être bien les personnes enjouée et exubérantes comme Kise...Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Sam lui a posé cette question? Il ne peut pas être intéressé quand-même! Mais bon, il ne cache pas sa bisexualité... Mais Kagami le sait, et il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec lui... aaaarg mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi? j'ai beaucoup trop bu! Lui aussi, vu que d'habitude il ne rougirait pas de cette manière... c'est plutôt mignon...'**._ Son conflit intérieur n'échappa pas à Steve qui sourit d'un air sadique et fit de son possible pour faire en sorte de demander une action au roux.

 _"So...Taiga, I dare you to kiss the guy that you find the most attractive in this room...And by kiss, I mean on the mouth of course"_

Kagami se figea, et son visage devint cramoisi, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Ses pensées n'étaient plus claires, et c'est en titubant qu'il se dirigea vers un Aomine hébété et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pendant un court instant, avant de revenir à sa place vite fait, le regard fixant le sol. Il eut droit à des sifflements, et à des _'I Knew it!'_ de Rey et Sam. Steve, lui, affichait un air satisfait.

 ** _'C'était trop court'_** se surprit à penser Aomine, le cœur battant. Il sentait une drôle de chaleur lui envahir le visage, et des picotements lui tirailler l'estomac. **_'ses lèvres sont douces... j'en veux encore!'_**

* * *

 _Alex, I'm not a kid anymore!_ : Alex, je ne suis plus un enfant!

 _Oh! look! our favorite Japanese duo!_ : Oh! Regardez! Notre duo Japonais favori!

 _You're late Tai and Dai!_ _We've already ordered the food. What took you so long?_ : Vous êtes en retard, Tai et Dai! Nous avons déjà passé la commande. Pourquoi est-ce que vos avez pris tant de temps?

 _Aomine's parents are coming to visit him tomorrow_. _I was helping him with the extra bed and other things_ : Les parents d'Aomine viennent demain pour lui rendre visite. J'étais entrain de l'aider à préparer un lit en plus et d'autres choses.

 _Oh so you're gonna have 3 Aomines at home for some time..._ _So it's gonna be one 'Aomine' and two 'Aomine-san'_ : Oh donc tu vas avoir 3 Aomines à la maison pour un bon moment... Ce sera donc un 'Aomine' et deux 'Aomine-san'

 _You're wrong Steve_ _._ _It's going to be 'Aomine', 'otou-san' and 'okaa-san'! Don't forget that Taiga is Daiki's perfect housewife in this old grumpy couple!_ : Ce n'est pas ça Steve. Ce sera 'Aomine', 'otou-san' (père, s'emploie aussi pour 'beau-père' avec le père du conjoint) et 'okaa-san' (mère/belle-mère)! N'oublie pas que Taiga est la femme au foyer parfaite de Daiki dans ce vieux couple ronchon!

 _Why don't we play 'truth or dare'?_ : Et si on jouait à 'action ou vérité'?

 _Taiga, have you ever had the hots for a guy?_ : Taiga, est-ce que t'as déjà été attiré par un mec?

 _Oh, I didn't know you were gay, Taiga!_ : oh, je ne savais pas que t'étais gay, Taiga!

 _Oh shut up will ya?_ _I'm bi, ok? It's not a big deal_ : Tais-toi, veux-tu? Je suis bi, ok? Pas la peine d'en faire un plat

 _So...Taiga, I dare you to kiss the guy that you find the most attractive in this room...And by kiss, I mean on the mouth of course_ : Donc...Taiga, je te mets au défi d'embrasser le mec le plus attirant dans cette pièce, selon toi... Et pat 'embrasser', je veux dire sur la bouche, bien-sur

 _I Knew it:_ je le savais


	3. Chapter 3

Hello \\(^o^)/

Voila le chapitre 3 (que je mets en ligne, pendant que le prof donne un cours interminable sur le réticulum endoplasmique *charabia scientifique* devant un amphi d'élèves endormis :P)

Merci beaucoup pour les follow/favorite et les reviews!

Arigatou **Viii-chan** (merci ^,^ et merci à toi d'être ma 'ichiban reader' :P), **Laura-067** (par rapport à la famille de Kagami, je considère qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment attentionnés vu que son père l'a laissé se débrouiller seul au Japon, à 15 ans... j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^ ), **nekkochii** (j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres courts sumimaseeeeen. Je mets les chapitres en ligne dès que je les recorrige, entre les rapports à rendre et les finaux qui sont pas loin :S), **L'vin** (désolée si le chapitre précédent était un peu survolé, mais c'est pour préparer à ce qui va se passer maintenant ;))) , avec un Aomine un peu plus jaloux :P ) et **BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY** (arigatouuuu ^3^ les amis de 'Tai and Dai' ont surtout servi à accélérer les choses ;) )

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon l'appartement de Kagami (et son lit) auraient été presque constamment occupés par Aomine ;)

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_

* * *

" Ahomine! T'es lourd! Je ne peux pas te porter...oi, OI! Ne t'endors pas!

5 heures du matin. Les deux japonais se dirigeaient vers leur appartement. Kagami était étrangement lucide_ il n'avait plus touché à l'alcool depuis _ce_ moment_ et Aomine, au contraire, était presque ivre mort.

-Baaaakaaaagamiiiiiiii baaaaakaaagaaaaamiiiiii... tu es vraiment un baaaaakaaaagamiiiiii, chantonnait le bleuté qui ne tenait pratiquement plus debout.

-Hai hai. Il ne te reste plus que quelques pas à faire, et tu pourras dormir... franchement, t'as trop bu!

-Mais c'est ta fauuuuute bakaaaaaa...

-Oui, c'est ça..." soupira le jeune homme, en soutenant l'autre tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit, mais Aomine eut soudain un mouvement brusque et inattendu, faisant basculer son rival sur le matelas. Il l'enjamba et plaça ses genoux et ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches et de la tête de Kagami, qui était bien trop surpris pour réagir. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Aomine murmura, sur un ton étonnement grave:

" Neee Kagami, pourquoi c'est moi que t'as embrassé?

\- D...désolé pour ça je...je voulais pas te gêner... et...bah de toutes les personnes présentes... c'est.. toi qui...toi qui...

\- Donc tu me trouves attirant? Est-ce que je suis ton type de mec?

-Aomine! A quoi tu joue? Arrête ça! T'as trop...bu"

Kagami s'interrompit en voyant que le bleuté s'était endormi. Il se leva, le couvrit et eut un petit sourire triste avant de quitter la chambre. _**De tous les mecs sur cette terre, il a fallu que je sois attiré par cet idiot. Et le pire c'est que je me rends compte que ce que j'ai aussi des sentiments pour lui...Merde alors! Heureusement que j'ai l'excuse de l'alcool...**_

* * *

Aomine se réveilla en premier, en fin d'après-midi. Il avait très mal à la tête _ plus jamais il ne boirait autant d'alcool! Après avoir avalé deux comprimés d'aspirine, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva un Kagami pensif, qui avait à peine touché à sa nourriture. Il ignora les battement anormaux de son cœur, et salua son rival:

" Yo, Kagami! La gueule de bois te coupe l'appétit?

Kagami sursauta.

\- Ahomine, comment peux-tu avoir autant d'énergie, alors que tu a bu beaucoup plus que moi? Calme-toi un peu, veux-tu?

\- Tu as l'air d'un zombie! Tu n'as pas dormi? Quelle belle manière de commencer l'année!"

Le roux ne répondit pas et le repas se passa en silence.

 _ **Il a oublié ce qui c'est passé, cet Ahomine! C'est mieux ainsi... je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis déçu... mais bon. Au moins, je me passerai des explications gênantes... Je me demande quand-même ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Mais il s'en fout... Il est tellement relax alors que moi, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil. Ressaisis-toi, Taiga!**_

Mais Aomine n'avait rien oublié. Il était tout simplement confus. Kagami le trouvait attirant _ au moins par rapport aux personnes présentes à la fête. Kagami l'avait embrassé _ ils étaient saouls et c'était pour le jeu, mais quand-même. Il avait aimé ça _ est-ce que c'était l'alcool qui avait rendu ce baiser si bon? Il avait envie de recommencer _ il n'y avait pas d'alcool en jeu, mais il était peut-être fatigué. Il regarda Kagami. Kagami le regardait. Ils baissèrent les yeux et continuèrent leur repas.

Ils souhaitèrent ensuite une bonne année à leurs proches, puis ils sortirent pour courir un peu, malgré le froid _ ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire leur jogging ensemble. Aomine était nerveux, et malgré son expression arrogante _ comme d'habitude! _ il était étonnement calme. Lui qui avait l'habitude de lancer des défis à son rival pour un rien et d'essayer de le devancer, marchait légèrement en retrait, lançant des regards noirs à tous les passants qui regardaient le roux pour plus de deux secondes. _**C'est pas vrai! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça m'énerve autant? Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça? Les regards? Bon...c'est vrai que Bakagami attire l'attention avec ses cheveux, sa taille et ses muscles...Et puis il est beau... Et c'est maintenant que je le remarque...est-ce que c'est parce qu'il m'a embrassé? Et pourquoi elle le mate, elle?**_ Son conflit intérieur et sa jalousie grandissaient tellement que, dès qu'ils étaient retournés à l'appartement, le bleuté avait pris une douche rapide et après un 'bonne nuit' à peine audible, il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Ils étaient tous deux rentrés dormir tôt.

Mais bien-sûr, le sommeil ne vint pas. Aomine se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du roux. Il ouvrit la porte et resta quelques instants sur le seuil.

" Aomine? C'est toi?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Je t'ai réveillé?

\- Non, je ne dormais pas.

Aomine se rapprocha et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Dis, Kagami... Je...je voulais te dire...hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin... quand on est rentrés...

\- Et que t'étais ivre? T'étais drôlement lourd!

\- Ne m'interromps pas baka! Donc...en fait, je t'ai posé des questions...et... je me suis endormi avant que tu me répondes... Et je veux savoir...

\- Aomine, ce qui c'est passé... J'avais trop bu...toi aussi... oublie...

\- Je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux savoir. Et puis, maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux parfaitement lucides!

Aomine s'était penché sur Kagami et l'enjambait presque, le fixant intensément malgré la pénombre. Ce dernier le regarda amèrement, et craqua:

\- Bon.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Tu veux savoir si tu m'attires? La réponse est oui! Tu veux savoir si t'es mon type de mecs? Carrément! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit que je suis bi? Parce que j'ai vraiment peur que tu me rejettes, un peu comme aujourd'hui... tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole.. Pourquoi? Parce que ce que depuis que j'ai relevé ce stupide défi, j'ai réalisé que ce que je ressens pour toi va bien au-delà d'une simple attirance...

Kagami avait presque chuchoté ses dernières paroles, mais Aomine avait parfaitement entendu. Et il se sentait...rassuré, content. Il ne se voilerait plus la face à présent. Il allait faire comprendre à son rival... il allait lui dire...

-Bakagami! T'es vraiment un idiot! Comment t'as pu penser que je te rejetterais? Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience avec...un autre mec...mais je ne suis pas homophobe. Est-ce que je traite Sam différemment des autres? Il est bi, et...

\- Mais il ne vit pas sous le même toit que toi et il n'est pas attiré par toi depuis... depuis...

\- Depuis?

\- Depuis que tu m'as battu à plate couture, lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Ouah! Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais c'est quand-même assez flatteur, vu que j'étais le plus gros des salops avec toi, au début.

\- Le plus gros mais le plus beau des salops, murmura Kagami, rougissant de plus en plus.

Le cœur d'Aomine battait à se rompre. Il sourit faiblement et respira longuement, avant d'avouer:

\- Je dois te dire... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je suis sûr d'une chose...je suis attiré par toi, et pas seulement sur le plan... physique! J'étais tellement heureux quand tu m'as proposé d'habiter avec toi, quand tu m'as aidé en anglais. Je me réjouis de jouer au basket avec toi, contre toi, de m'entraîner avec toi, de déguster ta cuisine...de passer du temps avec toi, tout simplement. Durant la soirée... j'étais même un peu...déçu...que ça n'aie pas duré... plus... tes lèvres sont vraim...mmmmm"

Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps de finir, vu que les fameuses lèvres dont il parlait couvraient les siennes et l'embrassaient avec frénésie, lui arrachant un gémissement. Une langue s'activait à présent dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec passion. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avant de s'endormir, étroitement enlacés.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello \\(^o^)/

Voici le chapitre 4, avec un lemon *fufufufu*

Arigatou **Laura-067** (Oui! Aomine n'est finalement pas si aho que ça ;) et il fallait qu'il se rende compte à un moment ou à un autre de ses sentiments), **BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY** (Aomine est cool en toutes circonstances... même bourré XD ), **L'vin** (merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!), **Mzelleprisc55** (merci beaucoup :D pour ce qui est des traductions, j'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais si c'est plus pratique, je vais faire comme tu me l'as conseillé!) et **AngieStark** (merci beaucoup ^.^ j'espère que la suite va te plaire!)

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas, même si j'ai mon propre Akashi (aka Viii-chan) avec ses ciseaux rouges ^^

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_

* * *

Les deux hommes firent la grasse matinée, et Aomine se réveilla en premier. Il contempla le visage serein du roux avec un sourire rêveur, et murmura:

"Kagami...Taïga...

Une voix rauque et ensommeillée le fit sursauter:

\- Encore... dis le encore...

\- T...Taïga! Tu es réveillé.

-Hmmmmm. Et quel beau réveil... Il ne manquerait plus qu'un petit bisou!

\- Bakagami...rougit le bleuté, qui déposa quand-même un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre.

-Arigatou, Ao...Daiki."

C'est alors qu'un gargouillement se fit entendre. Kagami se frotta le ventre, avec un sourire timide. L'estomac d'Aomine ne tarda pas à se faire également entendre. Et c'est en riant que nos deux japonais se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, afin de déguster un très _ très très!_ copieux petit déjeuner.

"Nee Taïga... T'es sorti avec combien de mecs?

-Un seul... En fait on est pas vraiment sortis ensembles... J'étais plutôt populaire avec les filles, et je n'avais jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec un garçon, mais je savais que j'étais bi ... puis j'ai rencontré ce type... un senpai à moi... un peu avant que je vienne au Japon... J'étais très amoureux, mais pas lui. En fait, j'étais une sorte de plan cul de consolation à ses yeux, parce que le mec qu'il aimait était purement hétéro...

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'utiliser et jouer avec tes sentiments...

-J'étais parfaitement conscient de cela, et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de ne pas m'aimer parce qu'il a été clair depuis le début. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'est dur d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour les femmes.

\- Il a au moins essayé de le conquérir? Tu sais... moi, il n'y a pas longtemps je ne jurais que par les fortes poitrines...

-Hahahahaha. Bah je n'en sais rien! Moi même je n'ai rien tenté avec toi sans une bonne quantité d'alcool et ce jeu.

-T'avais peur que je te rejette... Mais tu sais, même si je n'étais pas attiré par toi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Parce que je te respecte avant tout. En tant que joueur de basket et en tant qu'homme aussi.

-Dis donc Ahomine, c'est vraiment toi? T'es pas avare de compliments dis donc! Et puis tu rougis. Ah! C'est adorable!

-Urusai (ta gueule) Bakagami... Je suis sérieux là. Et... euh... là... on est...ensemble...oui?

-Si tu veux bien de moi comme petit-ami, alors bien sûr, Daiki."

* * *

Leur quotidien ne changea pas, mis à part quelques câlins par ci et quelques bisous par là, mais ils restaient chastes, voire même timides dans leurs échanges. En public, ils se comportaient comme deux amis, mais il se tenaient plus proche l'un de l'autre quand ils couraient _ le roux, qui avait remarqué la jalousie de son petit-ami, trouvait cela "hontou ni kawaii" (vraiment mignon). Il adorait quand le bleuté se blottissait contre lui quand ils regardaient un film, ou quand ils dormaient dans le même lit _ ils le faisaient de plus en plus souvent, mais n'allaient jamais plus loin que quelques baisers. Kagami ne voulait pas brusquer Aomine qui lui, n'osait pas prendre d'initiatives, par manque de confiance en lui. Il pouvait se montrer souvent arrogant, mais il cachait beaucoup d'incertitudes, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec son petit ami par manque d'expérience.

Leurs amis de l'université étaient au courant de leur relation, et ils l'avaient même vu venir _ en particulier Sam, avec son _'very accurate gay-dar'_ ( radar gay très précis), et Steve , qui se ventait d'avoir accéléré les choses. Ils furent quand même surpris des visages cramoisis des deux japonais, quand Sam avait demandé un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis environ quatre mois: " _I'm curious about something. who's the top and who's the bottom?_ "(Je suis curieux à propos de quelque chose. Qui est au-dessus et qui est au-dessous?)

Kagami avait failli s'étrangler avec sa nourriture, et Aomine _ qui avait mis un peu plus de temps à comprendre_ regarda fixement son plat, le trouvant soudainement très intéressant.

Le roux balbutia un " _we didn't...yet..._ " (on a... toujours pas...) et les autres ne s'attardèrent pas plus sur le sujet, malgré le sourire amusé de Sam.

* * *

"Nee Taïga, avait commencé Aomine, les joues cramoisi une fois qu'ils étaient retournés chez eux. Avec ton ex... tu étais...tu te faisais...euh...

-Je me faisais prendre si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir, répondit Kagami avec un sourire amusé, devant l'embarras du bleuté. Il ne m'a jamais laissé le pénétrer, parce qu'il réservait son cul à son 'amour véritable'.

-Tu sais Taïga... J'ai fait des... des... recherches, et je... je ne serais pas contre... tenter les deux... je veux dire que jeveuxbienteprendreetmefaireprendreaussi...

\- Hein?

\- Je disais que je veux essayer d'être seme et uke...

Aomine avait dit ses dernieres paroles d'une toute petite voix, mais Kagami l'avait entendu, et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Il s'exclama:

-Daikiii t'es vraiment adorable! Tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses pareilles si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus!

-Et si je voulais que tu me sautes dessus? demanda son petit-ami avec un air de défi, qui se transforma en une expression à la foi timide et incertaine. En fait j'attends un peu que tu le fasse, vu que moi, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience.

-Eeeeeeh! Et moi j'attendais que tu sois prêt!

-Bah je suis prêt! Et je suis tout à toi Taïga~

Aomine avait parlé d'une voix grave, qui fit chavirer le roux, qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-Si tu le dis de cette manière, comment pourrais-je te refuser?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, avant que je change d'avis!"

Le roux s'exécuta aussitôt. Le baiser était passionné, presque violent, et les langues se bagarraient dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre. Quand ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Kagami s'attaqua au cou du bleuté, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Il avait enfui ses mains dans la tignasse rouge, qu'il avait empoignée sans douceur.

"Aaaah Taigaaaaa... " s'écria-t-il quand il sentit des mains chaude s'aventurer sous son haut et lui caresser le torse, puis lui pincer un téton. L'autre main s'empressait de lui retirer son pull, tandis qu'une langue chaude lécha l'autre téton. Mais Aomine n'était pas du genre à rester passif. Il pris la tête de Kagami entre ses mains, et le força à remonter à son niveau avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, arrachant un bruit des plus érotiques à l'autre. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, et pouvaient sentir leurs érections naissantes rentrer en contact à travers leurs vêtements.

Aomine retira le haut de son petit ami et le conduisit vers la chambre de ce dernier _ qui était la plus proche_ avant de le plaquer contre la porte et le mordre dans le cou.

"Dai...kiiiiiii...Aaaaaah...

-T'es à moi...aaaah Taigaaa... et à personne d'autre..."

Kagami se frotta sans aucune pudeur contre le bleuté, entourant ses hanches avec ses jambes, les rapprochant encore plus. Il pouvait sentir le membre tout aussi dur que le sien... et il en voulait plus...

Daiki le porta jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il l'allongea, avant de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtement, et faire de même avec les siens. Il était beau, et horriblement sexy avec ses muscles saillants, son pénis fièrement dressé au milieu d'une toison bleue foncée, et surtout son expression où se mêlaient passion, désir et appréhension. Taïga se leva et l'embrassa tendrement, lui caressant les joues, d'un geste rassurant.

"Tout va bien se passer, Daiki... Cette fois-ci je serai le uke... Tu veux que je me prépare, ou tu veux le faire toi-même?

-Je...Taïga... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment... oshiete kudasai (apprends-moi) !"

Kagami lui sourit et sortit un tube de lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de nuit, en rougissant. Il prit la main d'Aomine et lui enduisit généreusement les doigts, avant de les guider vers son entrée. La préparation se passa très bien, grâce aux conseils du roux, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment quand sa prostate reçut un coup accidentel.

"Daiki... je te veux... maintenant... mets la moi... viiiite..."

Aomine ne se fit pas prier, et son membre fut bientôt entièrement enfoui dans l'intimité de son amant, qui était couché sur le dos, et empoignait les draps. Ils commencèrent à bouger les hanches, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Kagami ne retenait plus ses cris, et suppliait Aomine d'aller 'plus viiite' et 'plus foooort'. Ce dernier murmurait des paroles obscènes entre deux gémissements; 'oh oui! Taigaaaaaaah, c'est bon!... Tu es tellement serré... hmmmmmmm' leurs langues se caressaient désespérément, leur dents s'entrechoquaient de temps en temps, et leurs bouchent se séparaient pour mieux se rejoindre, avec plus d'ardeur et de passion.

Ils étaient tous deux au comble de l'excitation, et c'est dans un baiser particulièrement érotique que Kagami éjacula sur leurs deux torses, mordant la lèvre d'Aomine, qui jouit dans un cri rauque. Il se retira ensuite, laissant son sperme brûlant couler entre les cuisses de son amant. Épuisé, il déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier, puis l'enlaça avec une grande douceur, qui contrastait parfaitement avec leurs ébats violents.

" Daiki~ ... c'était...waw...

-mmmmmmm... t'étais génial...Taïga..."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Taiga se réveilla avec une douleur dans le bas du dos **.** _ **Ça en vaut largement la peine, mais heureusement qu'on est samedi!**_ Il remarqua ensuite, avec une pointe de déception, qu'il étais seul dans le lit. Mais il eut un grand sourire à la vue de son petit ami, qui revenait dans la chambre avec un plateau dans la main.

"Ohayou! (Bonjour, se dit uniquement le matin) Bien dormi? Je t'ai apporte le ptit déj... comme je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi hier, tu dois avoir sacrément mal!

-Kawaiiii... Daiki...j'adore ce côté attentionné que tu as. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis tellement heureux que la douleur n'est pas importante. Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais t'es vraiment génial... et... je ...je t'aime.

-Taiga... _I love you too... I love you so much!" (_ Je t'aime aussi...Je t'aime tellement!)

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et prirent une douche, qui se transforma vite en 'qui va faire jouir l'autre plus vite en le masturbant'. Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois et sans retenue pendant le reste du weekend.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à cacher morsures et suçons quand ils devaient se changer pour l'entrainement à l'université, si bien qu'un Kagami légèrement boitillant avait opté pour les toilettes, sous les sourires pervers de Rey, Steve et Sam. Ce dernier se vantait d'avoir une fois de plus accéléré les choses: " _I'm the best machmaker ever, aren't I? Those two...They're meant to be! Why am I not the one to get lucky?"_ (Je suis le meilleur entremetteur qui soit, non? Ces deux-là... Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi le chanceux dans cette histoire? ). Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part d'un bleuté tout à fait embarrassé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de taquiner 'Tai' et 'Dai' à la moindre occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello \\(^o^)/

Voici le chapitre 5 (qui sera en principe l'avant-dernier)

Merci pour les follow/favorite :)

Arigatou **Laura-067** (Sam the match-maker ^^ Kagami trouve la jalousie de Aomine bien trop kawaii pour que cela leur pose un problème XD. Et oui, ce chapitre tourne essentiellement autour du _coming out_ et des réactions :P ), **L'vin** ( Merci :D il fallait bien qu'ils mettent leur fierté de côté pour réaliser mes fantasmes de fujoshi :P), **AngieStark** (merci beaucoup ^^ j'aime bien imaginer les mines embarrassées de Kagami et Aomine quand ils se font taquiner ;) ), **Mzelleprisc55** (merci :D j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!) **BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY** (MEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD j'adore ce couple aussi, donc c'était vraiment un plaisir d'écrire cette fic! Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie autant!)

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon toute cette tension sexuelle (il y en a...c'est tellement évideeeeeeeeeeeent *radar fujoshi 2.0.1*) entre Kagami et Aomine auraient conduit a des moments (beaucoup de moments) R18

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_

* * *

Nos deux japonais réussirent leur première année avec brio, et leur université remporta même quelques tournois importants. Leur jeu s'améliorait de plus en plus, et il étaient assez redoutés parmi les autres joueurs, surtout leurs adversaires. Ils étaient sur un nuage: leur équipe était très soudée, leurs compagnons de street basket très intéressants, ils avaient des amis formidables et étaient heureux ensembles _ ils restaient néanmoins très discrets par rapport à leur relation. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

A part leur groupe à l'université , Alex et Himuro avaient été parmi les premiers à savoir qu'ils étaient en couple. Taïga en avait parlé avec la blonde, et la réaction de cette dernière avait été assez...bizarre: "Oh non Taïga! T'es chiant à la fin! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez autant attendu, alors que la tension sexuelle était CLAIRE entre vous! Je dois malheureusement annoncer à Tatsuya qu'il a gagné...". Son mentor et son 'frère' avaient apparemment fait un pari depuis un moment à propos de 'quand est-ce que les deux idiots vont se rendre compte du fait qu'ils sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre?'. Alex avait perdu, ne pensant pas qu'ils dureraient plus d'un mois de cohabitation sans se sauter dessus.

Himuro s'était fait presque assassiner par son _bro_ , qui le fusillait constamment du regard quand il passait des weekends chez ce dernier. Mais les regards meurtriers de Kagami n'étaient rien face à un Sam hyperactif, en mode séduction, puisqu'il avait eu un _'damn love at first sight'_ (putain de coup de foudre) pour Tatsuya, qui restait de marbre devant les déclarations enflammées du bouclé.

Taïga avait présenté son petit ami à son père, lorsque ce dernier avait daigné lui rendre visite, au mois de mai. Cela s'était bien passé, avec un "Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, fils, et si tu es heureux, je n'ai rien à dire", de la part de M. Kagami. Le roux n'avait jamais été très proche de son père, mais il était quand même content que ce dernier ne l'aie pas rejeté. Il avait également parlé avec sa mère, qui les avait quittés quand il n'avait que 6 ans et qui vivait avec son nouveau mari en Argentine. Elle le félicita avec un sourire désintéressé lors d'une brève conversation sur Skype.

* * *

Ils allaient à présent passer l'été à Tokyo, et ils appréhendaient un peu la réaction des parents du bleuté. Ces derniers furent d'abord étonnés de voir que leur fils, fan numéro 1 de Mai-chan, et amateur de grosses poitrines, était tombé amoureux de 'ce charmant garçon, bien élevé' et tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin! Mais en fin de compte, ils étaient vraiment contents pour leur 'petit Daiki qui a tellement grandi *snif, snif*' , et ils invitèrent souvent Taïga à partager leurs repas.

"Kagami-kun, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour conquérir le cœur de mon fils, mais il n'a jamais paru aussi heureux, même quand il jouait au basket durant son enfance! s'était exclamée Mme. Aomine au cours du premier déjeuner 'de famille' . Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rougi.

-Kaa-chaaan (mamaaaan) . J'ai Taïga, le basket et le basket avec Taïga...évidemment que je suis heureux!

\- Mais Kagami-kun doit quand-même être un ange pour supporter ton caractère de cochon, Daiki, l'avait taquiné son père.

\- Je suis loin d'être un ange... avait répondu le roux avec embarras. Et le caractère de cochon de Daiki... je trouve que c'est ce qui fait son charme, en quelques sortes.

\- Touu-chan (papa) ... T...Taiga! Yamero (arrêtez)... "

Le bleutée était très embarrassé, et il n'avait cessé de rougir et de grogner, surtout quand sa mère avait montré quelques albums de famille à un Kagami qui paraissait tantôt attendri, tantôt hilare. Car évidemment, qui dit 'album de famille' dit 'photos embarrassantes'. **_Bakagamiiii, espèce de traître! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas refusé poliment quand Kaa-chan a proposé de te montrer mes photos d'enfance? Et le voila qui rit, maintenant... Ah non! Pas les photos de moi bébé..._** Aomine passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. **_Et maintenant, ils lui racontent des histoires et des incidents tout à fait ridicules... Bon. Le point positif, c'est qu'ils l'ont totalement acceptés. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'aimer, quand-même... Ton charme a fait chavirer tous les Aomines, Taïga._**

Le bleuté sourit à cette pensée, pendant que sa mère racontait la fois ou "Mon petit Daiki était tellement heureux quand il a reçu son premier ballon de basket, qu'il a dormi avec pendant des mois!"

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu également revoir certains de leurs amis et anciens coéquipiers, et ils avaient tous réagi positivement.

Ils avaient d'abord vu Kuroko, avec lequel ils communiquaient par mail ou sur skype. Ce dernier _ qui était déjà au courant pour eux deux_ avait souri, quand ils l'avaient retrouvés chez Maji Burger, sirotant son milk-shake à la vanille, pendant que les deux autres engloutissaient des hamburgers.

"Kagami-Kun, Aomine-Kun... Je suis content de vous voir comme ça. J'ai quelque chose à avouer, mais je voulais vous le dire en face... vous en avez mis du temps! C'était tellement évident... ce lien spécial qu'il y a toujours eu entre vous...

\- Comment ça, évident, Tetsu? s'était étranglé le bleuté.

\- Je me sentais de trop quelquefois.. mais c'était amusant de vous voir vous disputer comme un vieux couple.

\- Oh non! Pas toi aussi, Kuroko! s'était plaint Kagami."

Les senpais de Seirin, ainsi que Momoi les avait rejoints peu après. La jeune femme leur posait constamment des questions _ pour la plupart indiscrètes_ sur leur relation. Kyoshi affichait un sourire pervers. Hyuuga et Riko, eux, étaient bien trop occupés à se faire les yeux doux, puisque l'ancien capitaine de Seirin avait enfin eu le courage de déclarer sa flamme à son amie d'enfance, et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour depuis peu.

Quand ils avaient discuté avec quelques anciens de Too, Imayoshi avait donné une grande claque dans le dos d'Aomine:

" Oh! Mais ça ne m'étonne absolument pas, les amis. Je me disais bien que cette tension qu'il y avait entre vous sur le terrain n'étais pas uniquement due à votre rivalité...

Devant leurs mines estomaquées, et le sourire énigmatique de Imayoshi, Sakurai était intervenu:

\- Sumimasen (pardon)! O...omedetou (F...félicitations)... Sumimaseeeeen!"

Le reste de leurs amis étaient soit très loin de Tokyo, soit hors du Japon _ Midorima étudiait la médecine au Canada, Murasakibara était apprenti pâtissier en France et Kise était sur le tournage d'un film.

* * *

"Ah! Aaaaaah... Taigaaaaaa... plus fort..."

Aomine était à quatre pattes dans l'entrée de l'appartement du roux, qui le pilonnait avec frénésie, le tenant pas les hanches. Ils n'avaient même pas retirés tous leurs vêtements, mais il étaient bien trop pris dans leur passion pour s'en soucier. Kagami se pencha pour masturber son amant, tout en accélérant ses coups de rein, arrachant un rugissement à ce dernier. Ils jouirent tous deux peu après, et s'écroulèrent sur le parquet, essoufflés.

"Ça fait du bien... après deux semaines d'abstinence...

-Oh oui! Mais bon... on ne pouvait quand même pas le faire sous le toit de tes parents! On est bien trop bruyants...

\- Et toi, tu était bien trop occupée à écouter ma mère qui te racontait tous les événements embarrassants de mon enfance!

\- Mais non! T'étais trop chou! Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs. Et puis j'étais curieux de savoir quel genre d'enfant tu étais...

\- Et toi t'as le don de me faire perdre mes moyens! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un idiot romantique?

\- Cet idiot romantique est fou amoureux de toi, Ahomine.

Le bleute rit à cause du surnom et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami, tout en lui empoignant les fesses, qu'il malaxa.

\- Sexy Bakagamiiiii... J'ai encore envie de toi!"

Il se sentait durcir à nouveau. Kagami se leva brusquement, et le porta jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il le jeta presque, avant de le déshabiller complètement, et de se précipiter sur son sexe qu'il prit en bouche. Il gémissait sans retenue, tirant sur la tignasse rouge et bougeant les hanches, insérant son membre plus profondément dans cette bouche qu'il aimait tant, et de laquelle sortaient des grognements qui le firent durcir encore plus.

"Taigaaaaaa... je n'en peu pluuuuus... je vais jouiiir"

Kagami s'éloigna alors, laissant Aomine au bord de l'orgasme. Ce dernier poussa un cri de frustration qui le fit rire.

" _Beg for it...Daiki!_ " (supplie-moi...Daiki!) Il avait dit cela d'une voix rauque, presque animale, arrachant un gémissement à l'autre, qui ne pouvait pas lui résister _ surtout quand il parlait en anglais, et sur se ton-là.

" _Pleaaaase Taigaaaaaa...make me cuuuum... fuck... pleaaaase_ " (Je t'en suppliiiiie Taigaaaa... fais moi jouiiiir... putain... s'il te plaiiiis)

Le roux s'exécuta, suçant activement le pénis dur comme la roche, avalant sa semence une fois l'orgasme atteint.

" _I love it when you talk dirty to me in English Daiki!_ (J'adore quand tu me dis des trucs cochons en anglais, Daiki)

 _-Hmmmm and I love the fact that you can drive me crazy with that mouth of yours, Taiga..._ (et j'adore le fait que tu puisse me rendre fou avec ta bouche, Taiga)

 _-As long as I can make you feel good with it..._ ( Tant que je peux te faire du bien avec...)

 _-Oh believe me you do... I love your mouth, and I love everything about you..._ Hontou ni Aishiteiru. (oh que oui, crois-moi... J'adore ta bouche, j'adore tout chez toi... Je t'aime vraiment)

\- Ore mo... Aishiteiru..." (moi aussi... je t'aime)

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et satisfaits. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils trouveraient le bonheur ensemble, et ils souhaitaient que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Leur vie de couple n'était pas des plus calmes, et ils avaient de temps en temps des disputes et des engueulades, qui se terminaient souvent par l'un d'entre eux coincé contre une porte, une table, le canapé, le lavabo, le sol... sous les coups de reins erratiques de l'autre.

Leur relation n'avait pas d'effet négatif sur leur carrière en tant que joueurs de basket. Bien au contraire, leur amour mutuel leur permit de se dépasser dans diverses situation, et de se soutenir lors de périodes difficiles en tant que professionnels, au cours des années.

Après leurs études, ils avaient choisi de rester aux USA et avaient fait leur place dans le monde du basketball. Ils étaient très populaires, et ils durent à un moment donné faire leur _coming out_ , afin de calmer certaines rumeurs qui étaient devenues incontrôlables. Leurs fans véritables leur apportèrent leur soutien face aux homophobes, mais en fin de compte, la majorité des supporters de basket savaient que leur jeu n'avait rien à voir avec leur orientation sexuelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello \\(^o^)/

Voici le chapitre 6 (dernier chapitre de la fic)

Merci pour les follow/favorite :)

Arigatou **AngieStark** (contente que tu aie aimé ^^ et je vais te gâter une fois de plus *lemon... fufufufu* et j'ai pleins de projets... mais ce sera après mes finaux!) et **Laura-067** (et oui! ils se sont fait accepter et tout est bien qui finit bien :P je suis toujours pour les _Happy end_ :D)

Et merci infiniment à viii-chan, sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais écrit de fanfics (daisukiiiiiii)

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre se serait réalisé *dreamy sight*

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

 ** _pensées_**

 _"dialogue en anglais"_

* * *

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Taigaaa, happy birthday to you"_

2 Août. 30eme anniversaire de Kagami Taïga. Il était dans un petit restaurant en bord de mer, avec ses amis les plus proches et son petit-ami. Il souffla ses bougies, et l'énorme fraisier fut englouti _ ils étaient restés fidèles à eux mêmes, ces estomacs sur pattes! _ dans une ambiance festive.

 _ **Je suis vraiment comblé,**_ pensait Kagami, tandis qu'il marchait sur la plage, main dans la main avec Aomine. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain, et regarda son compagnon avec un sourire un peu tendu.

"Taïga... écoute-moi bien et ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plais... Je... ça fait un peu plus de 10 ans qu'on est ensemble, et chaque jour passé avec toi était vraiment merveilleux.

Il se tut quelques instants, remarquant la mine confuse et apeurée du roux, puis il éclata de rire et reprit:

-Baka! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, pourquoi tu penses directement au pire? je... en fait je... je sais que je ne suis pas le plus romantique de nous deux, mais je voulais que ça soit un petit peu spécial... Et comme on est dans un Etat qui le permet... Kagami Taïga... accepterais- tu de m'épouser?"

Le bleuté s'était mis à genoux, tendant un écrin contenant une bague simple mais belle à un Kagami figé sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Oi Bakagami... réagis... oi... tu m'as ent..."

Et Aomine se retrouva contre le sol, sous son petit-ami-à-présent-fiancé, qui l'étouffait et murmurait "oui, oui et mille fois oui!" , les larmes aux yeux. Et à ce moment-là les deux hommes pensaient tous deux qu'ils étaient les plus heureux du monde...

* * *

Le mariage eut lieu en juin l'année suivante, et nos deux japonais avaient veillés à réunir tous leurs amis et leurs proches, tout en restant à l'abri des médias. Et pour leur plus grand bonheur, tout le monde avait pu venir, même la mère de Taïga, qui s'était étonnement bien entendue avec Mme Aomine _bien que les deux femmes soient très différentes.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans un jardin et le moment était arrivé pour les mariés de dire leurs veux _ ils avaient tenu à les personnaliser et les avaient préparés chacun à part. Kagami commença.

" _Daiki... Ahomine. If someone had told me fifteen years ago that I would one day become your husband, I would have hit him on the head and laughed as if it was the most absurd joke ever. And here I am, today, with you and I wouldn't want it any other way. We weren't the best of friends first _quite the contrary actually_ but it all changed that day, when we met to play one-on-one, and I ended up teaching you English while searching for an apartment. I'm glad I was able to go to the same university as you, to get to know you better... well now I do know you better than anyone!_ _ Les deux mariés eurent un sourire pervers._ _And most importantly, I love you more than anyone. I love your smile, your big heart, that you hide behind that mask of arrogance. I love that cute expression that you have when you wake up in the morning, and I hope I can see it every day for a long long time. So as your rival, teammate and lover, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."_

(Daiki...Ahomine. Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit il y a 15 ans que je serais un jour ton époux, je lui aurai donné un coup sur la tête et j'aurai ri, comme si ça avait été la blague la plus absurde que j'aie entendue. Et me voila ici aujourd'hui, avec toi, et je ne voudrais qu'il en soit autrement. On était pas les meilleurs amis du monde à la base _ tout le contraire en fait _ mais tout a changé ce jour-là, quand on s'est retrouvés pour jouer un one-on-one, et que j'ai fini par te donner des cours d'anglais tout en cherchant un appartement. Je me réjouis d'avoir pu étudier dans la même université que toi, d'avoir appris à mieux te connaitre... et puis maintenant, je te connais mieux que quiconque! _ Les deux mariés eurent un sourire pervers._ Et surtout, je t'aime plus que quiconque. J'aime ton sourire, ton grand cœur, que tu caches derrière ce masque d'arrogance. J'aime cette expression adorable que tu as quand tu te réveilles le matin, et j'espère que je pourrai la voir tous les jours, et pour très très longtemps. Donc en tant que rival, coéquipier et amant, je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi)

Quelques personnes avaient déjà versé des larmes, et certain firent même des _"awwwww"_ attendris. Aomine était très ému.

 _" My Bakagami, my rival, my lover, my tiger. I never imagined I would find love with a man, let alone my biggest rival. And not any kind of love, cause this one struck me so hard that I can't get rid of it. And you know what? I don't want to, and I don't regret any of this , including proposing to you in a romantic way, which was very awkward for me._ _Il eut un sourire timide, et continua._ _In all these years I spent with you, I've discover unexpected things, and I love your kindness, your generosity, your cooking, your strength and everything else. So now I'm marrying the love of my life, who is a man, a great one, if I might add. And a very sexy one. Well he doesn't have big boobs..._ _ plusieurs personnes rirent_ .. _. but he does have one hell of an ass..._ _ Les rires furent plus prononcés, mais ils s'arrêtèrent devant le regard assassin de Kagami._ _So now stop looking at me like you're going to kill me, and be ready to have me for the rest of your life, and I do warn you that it won't be a fairytale life, but I promise you one thing... I will do everything that I can to make you the happiest man on earth"_

(Mon Bakagami, mon rival, mon amant, mon tigre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je trouverais l'amour avec un homme, qui plus est mon plus grand rival. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour, parce que celui-là m'a foudroyé de telle manière que je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Et tu sais quoi? Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, et je ne regrette absolument rien, même ma demande en mariage romantique, qui était assez embarrassante _Il eut un sourire timide, et continua._ Durant toutes ces années passées avec toi, j'ai découvert des choses inattendues, et j'adore ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ta cuisine, ta force et tout le reste. Donc là je me marie avec l'amour de ma vie, qui est un homme, un homme exceptionnel si je pourrais ajouter. Et un homme très sexy. Bon, il n'a pas de gros nichons... _ plusieurs personnes rirent_ mais il a un de ces culs... _ Les rires furent plus prononcés, mais ils s'arrêtèrent devant le regard assassin de Kagami._ Alors maintenant, arrête de me regarder comme si t'allais me tuer, et prépare-toi à m'avoir pour le reste de ta vie, et je te mets en garde: ce ne sera pas une vie de conte de fée, mais je te promets une chose... Je vais faire de tout pour que tu sois l'homme le plus heureux du monde)

Les mariés s'enlacèrent, et s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Kuroko tendit un mouchoir à Momoi _ ils étaient les deux témoins _ et ils regardèrent leurs deux amis avec un grand sourire. Après l'échange des alliances, tout le monde se dirigea vers un buffet à l'autre bout du jardin.

Murasakibara tenait deux assiettes pleines, et il alla s'asseoir près de sa fiancée Tamako, qui discutait avec Riko _ Mme Hyuuga Riko!_ qui était radieuse, avec son ventre arrondi par 6 mois de grossesse. Le futur père la couvrait d'attention, et cédait d'ailleurs à tous ses caprices, même les plus exigeants_ ah, l'amour!

Kuroko avait été vite entraîné par Kise sur la piste de dance, et ce dernier l'enlaça étroitement pour lui murmurer 'kurokocchi, les prochains, c'est nous!'. Le visage cramoisi de son petit-ami était vraiment adorable. Autour d'eux, d'autres couples dansaient, entre autre Sam _ avec Himuro, qui avait accepté de sortir avec lui après trois années de séduction acharnée de la part du bouclé. Rey et Steve étaient avec leurs compagnes, Midorima avec Takao, Akashi avec sa femme Virginie, et bien sûr, Aomine avec Kagami. Ces derniers bougeaient lentement au son de la musique, et se regardaient avec tellement d'amour qu'ils en oubliaient le reste du monde. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement de temps en temps, se murmurant des mots doux, un sourire béat aux lèvre_ oui oui! c'est bien de Kagami et Aomine qu'il s'agit!

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils partirent pour l'aéroport, afin de prendre l'avion pour la Thaïlande. Ils avaient choisi une destination paradisiaque pour leur lune de miel, et comptaient bien en profiter!

Leur hôtel était en plein milieu de la jungle, et Kagami ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la vue magnifique que leur offrait l'immense baie vitrée de leur chambre. Il sentit alors deux mains bronzées l'enlacer par derrière et un menton se poser sur son épaule. Une langue vint caresser le creux de son oreille.

" Alors _babe_ , prêt pour notre nuit de noce?

\- Hmmmmmm j'adore quand tu dis ' _babe_ ', Daiki mon amour...

\- On a l'air de deux idiots dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose avec lesquels Satsuki me torturait quand nous étions plus jeunes...

\- Pauvre Daiki, se moqua son mari. Mais tu sais, on est juste deux idiots amoureux, qui viennent de se mari...ah! "

Le roux poussa un cri de surprise quand il fut porté et balancé sur le lit. Il regarda avec gourmandise son mari qui enlevait ses habits avec des gestes sensuels. Une fois complètement nu, le bleuté déshabilla son compagnon et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, frottant leurs érections et leur arrachant des gémissements rauques. Kagami se laissa faire sous les baiser et les caresses qui avaient commencées sur ses lèvres et son visage, en passant par son cou, sa clavicule, son torse, ses tétons, son nombril et... ses cuisses...

" Aaaaaah Daikiiiiii ne me fais pas languir comme çaaaaaa.

Le bleuté sourit, et taquina son époux d'une voix douce et pleine de désir:

\- Patience mon ange... on a toute la nuit...

\- Comment veux-tu que je patiente quand tu me chauffe comme ça... aaah... oh oui... touche moi... suce moi... "

Aomine léchait avidement le membre tendu de son amant. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, et il se releva, cherchant un bouteille de lubrifiant de sa valise _ il y en avait plusieurs, bien sûr!

Kagami, qui était toujours couché, le regardait venir à quatre pattes, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Le baiser échangé fut électrique, mais le roux faillit jouir, quand il remarqua que son mari se préparait lui-même, trois doigts humides déjà à l'intérieur de son intimité. Ce dernier gémissait, et son regard était rempli d'excitation et de luxure. Il remplaça ensuite ses doigts par le membre du roux, et s'empala entièrement sur ce dernier. Il commença alors à bouger, montant et descendant à une cadence qu'il accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'excitation montait. Les cris provenant des deux hommes étaient très forts, et Kagami levait frénétiquement les hanches pour rejoindre son amant, frappant consécutivement sa prostate. L'orgasme fut explosif, et les nouveaux mariés prirent quelques minutes pour s'en remettre, avant de passer au _round 2,_ puis au _round 3,_ et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au matin.

* * *

 _15 ans plus tard_ (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^3^)

"Mon nom est Junichi, et j'ai deux papas... en fait j'ai un _daddy_ et un _papa_ , et ils étaient tous les deux champions de basket! Hajimemashite! (enchanté!)

\- Moi aussi j'ai deux papas! Otou-chan est coach d'un équipe de basket pour les enfants, et Otou'cchi est un acteur célèbre dans le moooonde entier. Au fait, moi c'est Saya. yoroshiku onegai'ssu!" (yoroshiku onegaishimasu: litteralement 'prends soin de moi', se dit quand on rencontre quelqu'un)

Kise regardait le petit garçon de 8 ans monter son nouveau ballon de basket à son adorable fille de 7 ans avec un air attendri. Kuroko et lui s'étaient mariés aux États-Unis peu après leurs amis, et avaient adoptés Saya un an après l'adoption de Junichi par Aomine et Kagami. Ils passaient d'ailleurs pour la première fois noël chez ces derniers, et leurs enfants jouaient à présent ensembles comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

"Nee Aominecchi, nos enfants vont bien ensembles, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Urusai (ta geule) Kise, ne commence pas à planifier leur mariage... ce sont encore des gosses!

\- Mais Aominecchiiii...

\- Ryouta, Aomine-kun a raison. Viens m'aider à dresser la table au lieu de faire les entrepreneurs.

\- Hai Hai Tetsucchi! Tes désirs sont des ordres!" s'exclama Kise, en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari, qu'il suivi dans la salle a manger.

Kagami sortit de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, avec une dinde fumante, qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Le repas fur partagé dans la bonne humeur.

" La prochaine fois, Junicchi, je te montrerai mes jouets, et on jouera au basket avec Hyuugacchi, Kyoshicchi et Akashicchi!"

Kuroko sourit, en entendant sa fille parler des enfants de ses amis et anciens coéquipiers. Ils avaient presque tous transmis le virus du basket à leur descendance, apparemment...et Saya s'était déjà imposée dans une équipe de mini basket. Peut-être assistait-il à la naissance de la nouvelle génération des miracles?


End file.
